wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Whiteflame
headshot by me, character from dinsfire's egg adopts! This is a roleplaying character created by DJ. Don't use her without permission! Appearance + Personality Whiteflame is tall for a dragon of seven years, probably the size of a ten-year-old. She has bright and beautiful reddish-orange scales, with peach-colored underscales. Her eyes are a pretty pinkish-red, and show wisdom beyond the dragonet's years. Whitefire, hence her name, can breathe white flames. Her wings are large and her horns are slightly curved. Her horns and spikes are black, a bit unusual, but nothing too odd. Her wing membranes are the same color as her underbelly. She usually has a neutral expression on her face and is very good at disguising her emotions. She is helpful and genuinely wants the best for her queen, and is loyal to her above all else. She is distrusting of anyone at first, but will eventually warm up to them if she deems them trustworthy. History an egg born of gold and fire. Whiteflame's egg was the prized possession of Queen Roseate, granddaughter of Tourmaline. She kept it under constant watch by only her most trusted individuals. The dragonet inside was destined to be the next queen of the SkyWings. an egg tossed off the highest mountain peak. Only days before the egg was to hatch, the queen's Seer, the only SkyWing animus, came to her with a vision. The egg would yield two dragonets, one of which would bring destruction to the kingdom, and the other could bring it to greatness. Roseate brushed off the warning, determined to raise her children regardless of some prophecy or omen. In the middle of the night, the seer used their twisted magic to send the guards into a deep slumber. They snatched the egg and tossed it off the highest peak. a dragonet found by one of dust and embers. The egg, probably only hours from hatching, hit the bottom of the cliff and shattered. One of the dragonets, who appeared dead, was a vibrant orange with black along its spine, but it was weak and sickly, its scales less vibrant than its twin. The twin had beautiful reddish-orange scales with peach underscales and white speckles in its snout. The dragonet was strong, but barely alive. At the same time, a caring SkyWing flew by. She took pity on the surviving dragonet, taking her back to her home and nursing her back to health. a mother, seaching for her lost child. When Queen Roseate awoke, she was furious and demanded her guards search for whoever dared steal her egg. The guards quickly found the remains of the egg, but no dragonets. They could only conclude someone had stolen the dragonets and made it appear as if they had been thrown of the cliff. Roseate began a frantic search for her children, but since she had never seen them out of the egg, there was no way for anyone to prove any dragonet was hers. the child, before the mother, unseen. Whiteflame was raised by the SkyWing, named Golden for her scales. She was a former servant to Queen Roseate, and now lived out her elder years in peace and quiet. Soon enough, Whiteflame assumed Golden's former position as Roseate's advisor and personal assistant. She has lived a life of luxury, always well-fed and comfortable. What she doesn't know, is her queen's quest could be over if she only looked at what has been in front of her for years. Trivia -She was supposed to be a fireborn, but didn't drain all the fire out of her twin. -Unlike many SkyWings, she enjoys fruits and vegetables. -She is a decent artist Category:Content (DigitalJackal) Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty)